I Swear it Must be Heaven's Light
by Bohemian Spitshine
Summary: This is a short story, hopefully to be a beginng in a series I might start if I get enough positive feedback. It's about three newsies and a girl they meet one night.


__I Swear it Must be Heaven's Light__  
  
On particularly hot nights in New York city, most people find themselves crammed into the bars and pubs of Manhattan , hoping that they will find comfort there, only to find that it is even hotter inside than it is out. One of these unlucky people was Julie Peterson. She had been roaming the streets for part of the day, taking shelter underneath the trees In central park. Now that it was night, she made her way to her usual nightly hangout, O'Malley's ,a small Irish pub.  
She pushed open the creaky wooden door and walked over to the bar.  
"'ello Julie! Haven't seen you around heah for awhile" said a small bald man, standing behind the bar. "What'll it be, gin? Beer?" he asked. "Oh, why not some beer O'Malley…" Julie said as she slapped down the coins. Mr. O'Malley took the coins and handed her a mug of beer. "Thanks…"  
  
On the other side of the pub, three young men were sitting in a booth, happily sipping at there drinks. "Hey, if yer lookin' fer a goil, why not take a look at that one that just walked in," said racetrack, a short Italian with a love for gambling. The two other boys turned towards the bar, spotting the girl who seemed about their age. "Ah, now she's a sight ta see!" said Skittery, the tallest of the three boys.  
The third boy nodded in agreement. He had sandy blonde hair and one blue eye. Where the other eye should be, he had huge scar. His name was blink. "That goil's fer you Skittery. I don't think she'd be intah me," blink said, grumpily. "Aw, c'mon blink! Any goil would chose you ovah Skittery any day!" race said, trying to cheer up his friend, and dodging a punch from Skittery. Blink just hadn't been the same since he lost his eye patch. People stared at him even more now, and his snooty girlfriend had even broken up with him when she finnally saw what was under the patch. One of the strangest things about him losing the patch is that he refused to use any other but his. Therefore, he was patchless.  
"Well, I'm gonna talk to her!" Race said, and he got up, followed by Skittery, and went to the bar.  
"Heya sweet face! I'm race and this is Skittery, what's your name?" he said to Julie, winking. Julie looked stunned. "Excuse me?" she said. Just then blink hopped up and went over, pushing aside race and Skittery. "Sorry, sometimes they don't know when to stop. Well, we'll be leaving now good…" he started, but she interrupted. "Wait, please don't go. I'm extremely bored so I could use the company." She said.  
"Yeah blink! She could use the company!" Skittery said, grinning.  
"But guys… you know kloppy's rules, gotta be back by midnight and we're already late!" Blink protested, pointing to race's watch which said, 12:05.  
Julie frowned a bit at this. She wanted to get to know these boys better and now she'd probably never see them again. "Do you really have to leave?" she said, trying to sound casual.   
Race nodded sadly, then smiled a huge smile and said, "We have to go but….you can come with us." "Really? I-I mean , I shouldn't…" she said, trying to sound as if she actually had a place to stay. "Actually, you could." Said Skittery, smiling. "I could?" Julie said, excitedly. "Yeah, and if ya needed a job, you can be newsies with us!" Blink said, almost as excited as Julie.  
He didn't know what it was about her, but she just made him happy for some reason. Even though he had only known her for five minutes, it felt like five years.  
  
Racetrack and Skittery smiled at each other, seeing that blink looked interested in Julie and that she looked interested in him. "Well then, lets go!" race said, and he ushered them out of O'Malley's. Five minutes later, they were at the Newsies Lodging house and had introduced Julie to most of the newsies who were just starting to fall asleep when they came.  
"Julie, you can sleep in that bunk over there by Lucky, I mean Rachel," Blink said, showing her the bunk and he began to climb up into his.  
"Blink?" Julie said, grabbing his arm and taking a good look at his face. "yeah Julie?" he said. He got a little worried since she was looking at his face and for the first time getting a good look at his ugly scar. To his surprise, she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks"  
She turned and went of to her bunk. Blink grinned ear to ear. He wished that this would be the start of a great friend ship, and maybe even more. In fact, He was so happy, he could swear it must be haven's light.  
  
_Heaven's Light_  
So many times out there, I've watched a happy pair,   
Of lovers walking in the night.  
They had a kind of glow around them.  
It almost looked like heaven's light.  
I knew I'd never know, that warm and loving glow,  
Though I might wish with all my might.  
No face as hideous as my face, was ever meant for heaven's light.  
But suddenly and angel, has smiled at me.  
And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright.  
I dare to dream that she, might even care for me,  
And as I make this wish tonight,  
My cold dark world now seems so bright.  
I swear it must be Heaven's Light! 


End file.
